Battle Arena, war of the schools
by glowingmoonstar
Summary: The school has recieved a transfere student who has sorted into Slytherin, causes mayhem...But when she goes too far, the Gryffindors decide to take revenge. The teachers must enter a tornament, were the Gryffindors will make both allies and enemies.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Hi. I hope some of you will like this story. It's a new start for me...cause my first story I   
  
loaded pretty much sucked like a vaccum cleaner...but this one is much better...and please read   
  
it all the way through before giving up. i hope it's good 0~0  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of J.K.Rowling's characters, but my own, duh.....  
  
Friends: I hope you enjoy it...though this one (the first chapter) won't be as funny as the original,   
  
though more action is involved 0~0 please be nice when yah review  
  
  
Battle Arena, war of the Schools  
  
It's the begining of the 5th year for Harry Potter ( As usual, when is it not?). The sorting   
  
ceremony was over. Draco Malfoy's cousin Gemiel a new tranfere student that arrived suddenly   
  
from Drumstrung was very much like him, snobby, a 5th year, a blonde and Slytherin   
  
scum,(Wow , surprise ,surprise) had ajusted very quickly. But not without any spell-  
  
casting(Curses) first...  
  
"Take this you Gryffindor @^%#$!#!!!" Shieked, Gemiel shooting curses at the Gryffindor   
  
table so suddenly that nobody as able to do a thing. Not even the teachers.  
  
AS quickly as she said that, 4 gryffindor collapsed from their seat, rolling in agony.   
  
Everyone was so stunned they weren't able to move. Until finally Professors Dumbledore and   
  
McGonagall snapped into there senses.   
  
"Miss Malfoy...How Dare you do such a thing!?!?" boomed Mcgonagall, with disbelief  
  
(Well not really with disbelief, cause she had expected this would happen sooner or later,   
  
especially from a Malfoy)  
  
"Miss Malfoy come to my office now and explain yourself" said Dumbledore in such a   
  
calm way that most of the staff and students came to their senses.   
  
"No. Professor I will not"Gemiel said with a smirk across her face, not seeming to care.  
  
"Yes you will and You haven't got a choice", replied Dumbledore, starting to show signs   
  
some signs of anger and power.  
  
"NO!!! YOU CAN'T MAKe ME", shieked Gemiel, loosing total control of herself, " YOU   
  
*%@...", but stopped at mid-sentence as was stunned by stupfy spell sent by Minerva   
  
McGonagall herself, impressing many.  
  
"My...Minerva was that nessary? I could've done that myself, if I needed to", said   
  
Dumbledore, shocked and impressed at the same time.  
  
"Albus you know how strongly I feel about those who insult you and hurt other fello   
  
Gryffindors...Severus, could you drag the girl to Professor Dumbledore's office and wait there",   
  
said Prof.MGonagall with disgust, while she and Dumbledore went the Gryffindor table to see   
  
who were injured. Both shocked to see that Ginny, Seamus, Alica and Lavendar(though   
  
Mcgonagall doesn't really care what happens to her cause she's Trelawney's favourite student ,   
  
thus making her a dimwit in her mind) were under a serious life-threatening curse that causes   
  
rotting and victims seldomly survive or waste away.  
  
"Oh my...", gasped Mcgonagall unable to say anymore at the students that started to   
  
decay as they stood there.  
  
"No one touched them right? Good because this cause can be transmitted to others",   
  
said Dumbledore grimly,"Everyone fellow the prefects and go to your houses right NOW!"  
  
With that, everyone headed towards the door, while the Slytherins could be seen   
  
congulating Malfoy for obviously setting up his cousin to do such an awful thing. Harry had seen   
  
it , angered him, but he knew in his mind that now was not the time.  
  
Right now his friend Ron needed his help. Ron, like his brothers, were completely   
  
stunned by this. He was so very angry. At first he was chatting happily with Harry and Hermione   
  
up til this point whn he saw Ginny struck by the curse. When they reached the griffindor common   
  
room he finally spoke.  
  
"Those Malfoys...they should all eat dirt...they'll pay for this...", said Ron shaking with   
  
anger, "I'll get back at him someday..."  
  
"And I'll help you, together, like always", said Harry trying to help.  
  
"And so will I", said Hermione,"Don't worry, Harry and I will always be glad to help".  
  
Ron was much comforted by their words, all around them came many words of the event.  
  
"Did you see Malfoy sneering?"  
  
"I hate that kid..."  
  
"What a jerk..."  
  
"All Slytherins are like that..."  
  
"Let's all attack them at once..."  
  
"Did you see that what happened to the Weasley girl?"   
  
It was about 10 o'clock before a prefect came to shoo them to bed.   
  
"Don't worry Ron, maybe your sister, Ginny well be all right", said Harry  
  
"Oh, fine. Goodnight, Harry", mumbled Ron.  
  
"Same to you"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
  
"Silence!!!", shouted Dumbledore to silence the loud chatter going about at tables of   
  
Yesterday's events,"As you all know, Miss Gemiel Malfoy may have caused grief and cause   
  
Some of your hatred of Slytherins to rise, but mind I only mean some of you", said Dumbledore   
  
to try not to be biased.  
  
"Yeah, SURE, SOME of us" shouted someone from the Gryffindor table sarcastically. At   
  
the same time earning some scowls and glares from every Slytherin in the Great Hall.  
  
"However," continued Dumbledore as if no one had interrupted,"That does not mean you   
  
should try to get back at her or any other fellow students...If you try I'm afraid I'll have to expel   
  
those who try, but there is no point in trying to get back at Miss Malfoy because she has been   
  
expelled from this school."  
  
Most of the hall had groaned at the new enforcement of not getting revenge on the   
  
Slytherins, but celebrated when the annoncement of one less evil scum-sucking Slytherin to deal   
  
with. But had earned an evil glare from Severus Snape as they cheered. The cheering   
  
immedietly stopped when they realised this. And Dumbledore continued;  
  
"One more thing, the victims of yesterday's events...Er...can not be visited by anyone by   
  
any circumstances, or they will be very sorry indeed...But they recover so do not worry", added   
  
Dumbledore to gave a little reassurence, "That is all".  
  
Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Ron and the weasley twins still hadn't changed their   
  
mind about getting revenge on the Malfoys(And of course, on the Slytherins in General). As soon   
  
as Dumbledore had finished his annoncement, they started to discuss it with everyone else at the   
  
Gryffindor table. But without checking if the teachers or Slytherins were around to hear it.  
  
"We must get back at the Slytherins for all the trouble they cause!", said Ron  
  
"They've got no right to hurt fellow Gryffindors!", said the Weasley twins in unison.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"But guys don't you think your're being a bit stupid saying this right now in the Great Hall   
  
so loudly where everyone could hear you?", asked Hermione in he most logical way.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with her, what if someone from Slytherin hadheard it and   
  
told Snape about it," said Harry wisely,"Then he'd have us all expelled for good and then it will   
  
be nearly impossible to get back at the Slythrins. Maybe we should discuss this at the common   
  
room."  
  
"Yeah, no one would live if the slimy piece of sh!t knew about it," agreed Neville, whom   
  
shocking many when he dared to say it, even though it was very true.  
  
"My, I'll have to agree with you too Potter, I've never knew you had enough brain power   
  
to even think that teacher or Slytherin could hear this" , Prof. Snape replied coldly, startling   
  
everyone at the Gryffindor table,"As for you Mr.Longbottom come see me at the dungeons. You   
  
couldn't even make the simpliest potions and blame me for it don't you?! You little shimp. How   
  
brave are the famous Grffindors Now, Huh?! ", snarled Prof.Snape in the meanest way possible.   
  
But by now most of the students have left for their classes(Well mostly the other houses have   
  
already left for their classes). "You, Weasley what have you've got to say for yourself, good lord   
  
you must be one of the most pathetic students I've ever had, well ,next Longbottom..."  
  
"Professor Snape don't you have anything better to do than pick on Grffindors?!?!?!",   
  
bursted Harry filled with outrage,"Don't you have to spoil your filthy Slytherins right now?"  
  
"Well isn't this just peachy, Mr. Potter sticking up for his stupid little bratty..."  
  
"Severus are you picking on the Gryffindor students full time now?!", Mcgonagall   
  
shouted into Prof. Snape's ear,"Or were you hired to teach Potions? Well?!"  
  
Everyone was quite taken aback by this, until they saw Hermione at Prof.mcGonagall's   
  
side. Obviously when she saw Snape she must've informed Mcgonagall about, thought Harry.   
  
Amazed to see for the first time that McGonagall would stand up to Snape for her house and in   
  
front of them. But then again she must have realised all that the 5th year Grffindors were all late   
  
and wonder what was going on.  
  
"OWW!!! *0.0(his face)* Professor McGonagall I was just...You haven't got the right to   
  
speak to me like this. You aren't the headmisstress of this school, so mind your own   
  
bussiness..."sputtered Prof. Snape stumbling back with his hands on his ears.  
  
"Why Severus has the fact that I'm head of Gryffindor leaked though that enormously   
  
thick skull of yours?", snapped Prof. McGonagall bending down to face him, while some of the   
  
Gryffindors sniggered at this, "Well, I am, so you remember that...Everyone go to your classes   
  
now. Severus your students are waitin so you should go right now. 5th years follow me."   
  
Almost all of the Gryffindors were amazed that she would do this. Everyone was so f  
  
labbergausted they couldn't say a would until after her class had ended. Amazingly Neville did a   
  
much better job at Transfiguration, though it was just a review of the basics like rock to book, (his   
  
was solid like a rock, and just as heavey) extra marks are given ifthe book was large and   
  
interesting. No one said a word til after her class.  
  
"Ummm...Professor why did you stand up to Snape like that?"  
  
"Wow. How come you never did that when Snape picked on us during potions?"  
  
"How'd you stun Gemiel?"  
  
"I think you all ought to get going to your next class right now. The hufflepuff 7th years   
  
should be coming right now", replied Professor McGonagall sternly, but a bit more kindly than   
  
usual.  
  
Harry's next class was Divination as much as he dreaded but not quite as much as   
  
Hermione who just recently found out that since the anicent runes teacher has died she must go   
  
to dinination once again.  
  
"NO!!! I can't stand that giant fraud!!! AAAGRH!!!", screamed Hermione in anguish.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll live. Me and Ron survived so far", teased Harry.   
  
" Yeah. You'll live. If the dingbat think says my sister will die I'm gon'na kill her too', Said   
  
Ron, pretty much happier now.  
  
As they reached to up the Divination tower, they were shocked to see that all the schools   
  
owls have occupuied every space in the heavily perfumed room.   
  
"Ugh. What happened here?" asked Parvati Patil.  
  
"The deputy headmisstress thought it would be best to put all the owls up here, since the   
  
owlery was completely destroyed by...by...by the dark lord...yes, that's true", answered the same   
  
dragonfly looking professor whose constant misty voice seemed to have annoyed Hermione but   
  
impressed the dimwitted girls like Parvati,"Ah well, but if the deputy headmisstress had   
  
listened..."   
  
"If Professor McGonagall had listened to you we all would be in grave danger", finnished   
  
Hermione, not at least one bit afraid of what Trelawney will do.  
  
"Oh it's you again...", said Trelawney not one bit happy.  
  
And so the rest of the day went somewhat like this. Until they finally got a chance to   
  
meet the other Gryffindors in the common room for plans of revenge.  
  
Author: Next chapter; New Allies, New Enemies 


	2. Endless meetings

Author: Well I finally got around doing this chapter.... (And uploading it...^o^)  
Enjoy!!! PLEASE read it all the way through, it may be a bit boring (Well I liked it, but JEN don't) at first but it gets interesting in the middle...(G.M.S.:i hope....'-')   
  
Disclaimer: It ain't mines...DUH!!!  
  
CH.2 Endless meetings, Griffindors gather secretly so do the teachers  
  
Oonce again the Minister of Magic decides to do something so incredibly dumb that words cannot possibly describe. Mostly because of the "disagreement" at the end of last year that he and Dumbledore argued about.(Voldmort rising, you know...)Also because he believes so strongly against Harry for being a Parselmouth, mostly this info he received was horribly twisted by Rita Skeeter, he himself is so blind and so thick headed(that one could hardly believe that any repeatable wizard or witch would even vote for him to be the Minister of Magic in the first place) that Rita Skeeter(G.M.S. WHAT A BI...Jen:Hey! No swearing! G.M.S.:What are you doing here? Jen: Im your sister...G.M.S.: {o.O} sigh no promises though ^o^...) needs not recieve all the credit... (MORON!!!, don't u agree?)  
Meanwhile it is some where around 3am. that Dumbledore calls a Staff meeting, of course you could imagine how "thrilled" all the staff were of this...But he himself was not present yet...  
"Dumbledore of all things to do...why was this meeting sooo important that we must miss our sleep to be in?"asked prof. Sprout warily.(Mostly to herself)  
"Yeah, couldn't it wait until morning? When we're all at least properly dressed"said Prof. Snape shuddering at the sight of some of the female staff that had obviously forgotten to put on a bra. (Trelawney,Hooch, Sprout and Sinistra)   
"Fer once i'd have'ta agree with yeh", whispered Hagrid taking 3seats beside prof. Snape.  
"I don't mind..."said the new Ancient Runes teacher Prof. Cablk eyeing the astronomy teacher chest keenly.  
"You make me sick, Black",hissed Prof.Snape.  
Sirius Black now has been arranged to teach Ancient Runes at Hogwarts, instead of staying with Remus Lupin, so that he could keep an eye out for Harry. Harry knows nothing, but Hermione is suspicious of him already, but in the bad way. Snape unwillingly had to make a potion for him to disguise him. Now he has a extremely large birthmark on the corner of his forehead(Luckily it's temporary, but Severus of course would never make him handsome, if it were the only way to save his life) Blond hair and now 2 inches shorter. Unfortunately, Black knows absolutely nothing about Ancient Runes but it was the only position available, since the previous suffered from a heartattack.(Pansy caused it by belly dancing in front of the poor man)  
"Can Dumbly-dorr please hurry up so we can gooo back to sleepy-bye", mumbled Prof.Mcgonagall hugging a pillow tightly,"ME SLEEPY!!! ME WANT TO GO SLEEPY!!!"  
"I agree with her, but she doesn't sound like right for some reason..."  
"I agreee..."  
"Where's Dumbledore?"  
"If the old man is coming any later I will become an old man."  
"But you are a old man..."  
"Not as old as him...."  
"Did McGonagall just call Prof. Dumbledore, Dumbly-dorr?" asked Sirius looking at the annoyed Mcgonagall hugging her pillow and blanket.  
Finally Dumbledore appeared in front of the staff with a grim expression. He truly did look as if he aged a thousand years. In his hands were several letters. The staff were quickly silenced at his presence.  
"I am terribly sorry that I had to call that meeting so late in the night , but it was argent", began Dumbledore looking around the staff room , spoting Minerva Mcgonagall with her thumb in her mouth sleepy soundly. Clearly surprising Dumbledore , as he went to sit down beside her,"Minerva, wake up ."  
"HI Uncle dumbly-dorr,mmm", replied Mcgonagall hugging Prof.Dumbldore's arm.  
"Ah, Minerva is something wrong?" asked Dumbledore turning a deep shade of scarlet.  
"Me Sleepy..."  
"Dude, I think he's enjoying this", Sirius whispered to Hagrid while he nodded in agreement.  
"I think Minerva is just lacking sleep so that is the reason for her strange behavior, so there is no reason to worry Dumbledore,"said Madame Pomfrey."It's happened before..."  
"So are we", grumbled Severus, glaring at everyone ,"So why aren't we acting like that?"  
"I predicted that she would have a mental breakdown that would cause her to act childishly and embarrass herself...but she never believed me, "said Prof. Trelawney in the same (FAKE!) misty voice, and interrupting Madame Pomfrey at the same time before she could answer Severus.   
"Shad-dap!"snapped Mcgonagall, tossing several pillows at Trelawney.  
"HEY!!!", Trelawney shieked, immediately jumping up, getting ready to smack Minerva in the face, but somehow she punched the tip of Severus Snape's nose instead, causing him to tip over sideways on his chair with a crash.  
"Oi! YOU stupid B@!$#!!!" He shouted jumping up, picking up his cauldron, swinging it at Trelawney , but instead of smacking her, the cauldron swung back and hit Prof. Cablk(Sirius) in the head , making him fall backwards .  
"Augh, you big Dumb@$$", shouted Prof.Cablk(Sirius), suddenly changing into his dog form, while shocking much of the staff(Cause they don't know, he was a animagus nor that he was really Sirius Black, except Dumbledore, Snape,Hagrid and Madame Pomfrey because Severus Snape "accidently" give Sirius poison instead of the disguising potion. ) lunged at Severus but unfortunately one thing was in his way. That thing happened to be Hagrid's Leg.  
"AAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!!!!", howled Hagrid prancing about, with Sirius's teeth sinked deeply into his leg, (Sirius's teeth were sunk so deeply into his leg that he himself was stuck on a very uncomfortable position),"Geeet Yer Teeth out'ta mi LEG!!!"  
While prancing about, Hagrid crushed almost every staff members foot, causing more chaos. The only people who hadn't been injured in any way were the Headmaster and Deputy Headmisstress who (Dumbledore actually, Because Mcgonagall had Fallen asleep already) were watching mayhem worsen by the second, disgusted by the way the staff were acting.  
"STOP!!!", Roared Prof.Dumbledore, making all the staff stop what they were doing and look at him, including Prof. Mcgonagall.  
"O.k...Ummm...Why was I about to say again? Oh yeah! We're having some problems with the Ministry again..."began Dumbledore, then continued,"But before I continue, I'd like you all to take a sit...And Madme Pomfrey?Would you mind prying Prof. Cablk's teeth out of Hagrid's leg?Thank you...Oh yeah and Severus would you mind putting your chair down...not on Mr.Cablk's head please."  
By the time Madame Pomfrey had pried Sirius's teeth out of Hagrid's leg most of the staff had fallen asleep. When Madame Pomfrey looked around to see(Hear) them, she became very offended, and give the rest of the staff members a very rude awakening. About 20 minute's later, after much grumbling the staff(Well most of them ) were finally settled down.   
"As you all may know, Gemiel Malfoy was expelled from this school..."   
"WELL, duh. It was only two days ago...", grumbled Rolanda Hooch earning angry glares from the staff.  
"Shad-Dap, dumb skanky lady..." Scolded Minerva McGonagall in the most childish way possible. That earned a hard look from Dumbledore but he didn't look at her like that for long.  
"That is so true. Don't you just agree with her ?" sneered Prof. Snape.  
"Yeah very true..."  
"Definately..."  
Meanwhile, elsewhere in Hogwarts, the Griffindors were also having a meeting, but instead of it starting at 3am. it had started at from when they all got to the common room till 3am. and it was still going. Hermione had secertly discovered a potion that had the similar effects like coffee(made them stay awake as long as they wished) only that once you drank it you yourself could decide whether or not you wanted fall sleep . But it only lasted 48 hours, but when the effects of the potion were over you would still look as if you had slept for the last 48 hours. This meeting was held by the Weasleys,Harry and Hermione(Alot of persuading had to be done to get her to organize the meeting).The Griffindors had the never forgot about the inccident with Gemiel Malfoy, nor did they forgive her or her fellow Slytherins. But at least they were getting somewhere unlike their teachers who can't seem to let poor old Albus Dumbledore finish what he was about to say without causing some riot.   
"O.k Everyone so let's go from the top shall we?",began Fred(or George)  
"O.k. Hermione tell us what we've all decided, since you're the one who was supposed to write all down in the first place", George(or Fred) annonced and pointed at Hermione, while everyone stared at her as she rose from her seat beside Harry and Ron. Unlike the teachers whom all sit scattered in the staffroom. All the Griffindors organized the chairs in tight rows and a large desk (stolen from Prof.Binns when he wasn't looking) stood infront in the common room.  
"Fine. Let's see...Well, first thing we've decided was that we should be allies with both the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs, "Hermione began looking at the long list(About 3ft. long).  
"Why do we need to have them as allies again?",called out someone from the back row.  
"Because,"explained Harry,"If the Slytherins manage to get to them before us, we'll be in serious trouble. We need them to help us because the Slytherins can cause choas by themselfs   
with no help from any other, so what would happen if they were to get even more help?"  
"Look what they did to our friends! And it was just one stupid(Used a inappropiate word that made Hermione say,"RON!") did it!",bursted Ron holding his sister Ginny tightly.  
"It's o.k. Ron",murmured Ginny softly, hugging her brothers.  
"NO IT'S NOT!", Shouted Ron louder than he expected, and ran off, while The twins and Harry ran after him.  
"Watch over Ginny, O.K?", Harry said quickly to Hermione, Hermione nodded as Harry ran after Ron.  
Hermione sighed, while the Griffindors shook their heads and whispered quietly amongst eachother. It isn't that bad, Hermione thought, But then again Ginny will have to be sent to St.Mungo's for proper care.  
  
Author: Wondering what's wrong with Ginny?What the ministry's idea(s) is... PLEASE REVIEW and find out!(5+ reviews before you'll be seeeing the next ^o^)  
most of the staff ha€ 


End file.
